Electronic devices provide many services to modern society. These services enable an electronic device to provide entertainment, assist with scientific research and development, and provide many modern-day conveniences. Many of these services use data, which the electronic device stores. This data may include digital media such as books or movies, algorithms that execute complex simulations, personal user data, applications, and so forth. To avoid exceeding data storage limits, it is beneficial to increase the data storage capacity of the electronic device and avoid deleting data, limiting services, or purchasing additional external storage devices.
Many electronic devices use media drives to store data on disks, such as a hard-disk drive. Generally, the data is organized along concentric tracks. Servo data is also written along these concentric tracks enabling the media drive to determine read and write positions on the disk. Conventionally, this servo data is written to the disk using an external, high precision servowriter. However, servowriters are expensive to operate and the servo writing process is time intensive. To address these issues, self-servo writing techniques were developed, which enable the media drive to write the servo data. Typically, the servo data is written based on seed tracks that are pre-written to the disk.
One of the challenges of self-servo writing is that unintentional written-in errors may be re-produced and amplified when successive tracks are written based on the seed tracks. Furthermore, as the density of the concentric tracks increases, the accuracy of the servo data is crucial for enabling the media drive to detect and follow individual concentric tracks. Without accurate servo data, electronic devices may have limited storage capacity.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.